Life in Smallville
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan and Martha are the most famous couple in Smallville. But is it all love and happiness?Please Read and review : Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...yea don't own any of the characters. Only one character is sort of made up but at the same time isn't...but you'll see that when you read it.

It took Martha all this time to finally convince Jonathan that they should try for another child since that incident with the spaceship. So the day Martha found out they were going to have a baby she went to Jonathan's senator office to tell him the news cause she couldn't wait for him to come home. She went to his office only to get a surprise herself...she walked in on him and Lois. When she saw what was happening she walked out quickly before any of them could notice. Now since Lana had married Clark, the two of them had become best friends. Martha went to the apartment they lived in in Metropolis to talk to Lana about what she just walked in on. However Lana wasn't there but Clark was. He convinced Martha to stay with Jonathan and not to leave him. Martha told Clark she wouldn't leave him just yet and she left to go back to the farm. She got back to the farm and was in bed before Jonathan came home. And when he did come home he acted as if nothing had happened all day and looked at Martha wondering what was wrong. Martha looked at him telling him what she had walked in on.

a little background to the story  
Jonathan has a twin brother named John Kent and Martha was John's best friend since high school and they still remained best friends. What Martha never knew was that Jonathan had a daughter with Chloe. And she found out because one day Chloe went up to John, thinking he was Jonathan, talking about their daughter. John, being Martha's best friend, wasted no time in telling her what he had just found out.

It took Martha some time to finally forgive Jonathan, One for hiding the fact that he had a daughter and two, for cheating on her with Lois. What happened was Martha found out Jonathan was in the hospital due to his heart problem. She and John arrived at the hospital, only to see that Chloe was in the room with Jonathan. Sadly, Martha went to the waiting room with John and he just let her cry on him. Martha fell asleep from crying only to be awake by a nurse who told her that Jonathan was asking for her. Martha walked into the room and just ran to Jonathan and held him saying that she would never want to lose him. Jonathan hugged Martha back asking if this meant she would take him back. Martha of course couldn't say no to that because she loved him so much.

Martha took Jonathan back home after he stayed in the hospital a few days.

Martha: Jonathan, how come you seem so happy with your child with Chloe but not with the baby we're having.

Jonathan: I just don't want to get my hopes up after what happened the last time.

Martha: Jonathan that was in the past and this time will be different.

Jonathan: I'm still worried because the doctor said that based on the tests done already, the baby is going to have the same heart problem as me.

Martha: Yes Jonathan the baby is going to have the same problem but all that means is that we're going to have to do some extra thing when raising him. Don't forget, raising Clark wasn't exactly like raising a normal child and he turned out fine.

Now Clark was still blaming himself for what happened to the baby Martha and Jonathan were supposed to have the time he destroyed the spaceship. Martha would tell him it was not his fault at all but Jonathan deep down still blamed him and Clark sense that.

Martha: Jonathan you need to talk to him, he still blames himself.

Jonathan: Good he should.

Martha: It's not his fault and you know that.

Jonathan: It is so his fault. He's the reason why we don't have that baby here with us right now.

Martha was about to answer when she heard someone at the door. It was Clark and he had heard everything. He walked out slamming the front door hard. Martha looked at Jonathan and shook her head at him and went after Clark to make sure he was alright.

Martha caught Clark before he left the house and told him his father didn't mean what he said.

Clark: I still feel responsible for what happened that day.

Martha: Clark don't because it wasn't your fault at all.

Clark. I feel worse because I ran away when I should've stayed here.

Martha: Clark I understand why you ran away so don't worry about it.

Clark: But mom I could've been here to help you and dad through that tough time. At least dad was here to help you.

Martha turned away when Clark said that.

Clark: Dad did help you right?

Martha: Clark it's nothing it was in the past.

Clark: Tell me mom, what did dad do?

Martha: Clark please just stop.

Clark looked at his mother worried.

Clark: Mom are you crying?

Martha: It's nothing, I'm just going to rest.

Clark: Mom you know I'll listen to whatever you have to say, even if it is about dad.

Martha was on her way back upstairs but stopped when Clark said that to her. She sat back down at the table.

Martha: Clark, your dad took off after what happened with the baby and then you running away.

Clark: You mean dad went to someone else?

Martha couldn't answer, she just cried.

Clark: Why the hell would he do that to you?

At that moment Jonathan came downstairs.

Jonathan: Because I was a complete jerk.

Martha and Clark looked up at him as he put his arms around Martha.

Jonathan: Clark I was wrong for the way I handled everything and I should've been there to help your mother. I'm also sorry for making you feel like it was your fault and I'm sorry for the way I've been talking to you.

Later that night after everything had calmed down, Martha and Jonathan went to go get some sleep.

Martha: I know you running off back then was cause you were upset about what had happened and all.

Jonathan: Yea that's why I did what I did.

Martha: Please tell me why you keep doing it to me?

Jonathan: I know I keep hurting you but I'm trying to overcome my problem.

Martha: What problem is that?

Jonathan: This, what I'm doing to you. I've had this problem since I was a teen. But I promise you I'm going to get help for it.

Martha smiled and kissed him as he just held her. Just the Clark came into the room.

Clark: Dad, Chloe's here to see you.

Jonathan came over to Martha holding Lisa (him and Chloe's daughter) after talking to Chloe.

Jonathan: You don't mind if Lisa stays overnight do you?

Martha: Of course not Jonathan she can sleep in Clark's room.

Martha waited for Jonathan to come back but noticed he was taking a long time so she went to make sure everything was alright. Instead she overheard Jonathan talking to Lisa.

Jonathan: Lisa don't worry I love your mother very much and someday maybe we'll be a family.

Martha couldn't believe what she just heard, she was going to end up losing Jonathan wasn't she. She went back to bed and when Jonathan came back, she didn't face him.

Martha: So you want a divorce?

Jonathan: What? Why?

Martha: I just heard what you said to Lisa.

Jonathan: Martha I love you every much but I do have a daughter with her.

Martha: Yea and we have 20 years of marriage, a son, and a baby on the way.

Jonathan: Don't you think I know that, but she's young and confused.

Martha: So your answer's yes then you want a divorce.

Jonathan nodded and Martha turned her back to him again.

Later that night she felt Jonathan wake her up.

Jonathan: I don't want a divorce.

Martha: Then why did you tell me you did?

Jonathan: Cause Chloe gave me a choice. Either leave you and be part of my daughter's life or stay with you and she wants me to have nothing to do with Lisa. And you know how important family means to me.

Martha: Jonathan you should've told me what was going on. I know you love that little girl and I would never tell you you couldn't see her. There's no way she can keep you from her. Jonathan I will do all that I can to make sure you get your rights as her father.

Jonathan: How can you do that?

Martha: Did you forget, I do have a law degree.

Jonathan smiled and kisses Martha.

Jonathan: I have a question to ask you.

Martha: Sure Jonathan what is it?

Jonathan: I want you to be my assisstant in the office.

Martha: You want me to what?

Jonathan: Yea I fired Lois cause even though I called things off with her she was still coming on to me, so I want you to work with me. That way it'll be less stressful than the talon, and now that you're going to have a baby I'll be there right by your side.

Jonathan pulled Martha into a passionate kiss.

Jonathan: And that's just a hint of something else we can do if you wor in the office.

Martha couldn't help but to kiss him back.

Jonathan: So is that a yes?

Martha: Yes Jonathan of course it is.

I have more written but that's all I can write now. Anyways like I said any ideas are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

a few months later

Martha woke up cuddled up to Jonathan.

Martha: You know Jonathan that's the first time we made love in a long time.

Jonathan: What do you mean? We've done it plenty of times. That's how we got our new addition that's about to come.

Martha: No the last time we actually made love was a long time ago. Cause for awhile it's always been a quickie or something you felt like you just had to do. But last night it was actually us making love.

Martha kissed Jonathan.

Martha: I've missed those days.

Jonathan smiled and kissed her back.

Jonathan: So have I.

And the two of them got up to go have breakfast. As Martha was getting breakfast ready, Jonathan kept pulling her away from the stove so he could kiss her.

Clark came down with Belle for breakfast.

Clark: Um...you guys do know that there is a child in the house right?

Jonathan turned around to Clark and blushed.

Clark: I guess the two of you are back together for good?

Jonathan: We sure are.

After breakfast Jonathan and Martha went to go to the office.

Jonathan: You know I've loved it so much, you working here with me.

He went over to Martha's desk and kissed her but she pulled away, making Jonathan worried.

Jonathan: Martha, is everything alright?

Martha shook her head.

Jonathan: What is it?

Martha tried to stand up but sat down quickly in pain.

Jonathan: The baby?

Martha nodded.

Martha: Jonathan it's time.

After a few hours, Jonathan and Martha were holding there new son, Luke Jonathan Kent.

couple months later

Jonathan gave Martha a surprise one morning...he wanted to seperate. She didn't like the idea at all but Jonathan said it was for the best. He knew he couldn't stop the cheating and he knew he was hurting her so he thought seperation was the best choice.

Upset, Martha went to go see John cause she needed a place to say. When she arrived at his door, John thought it was just a friendly visit for him to see his nephew.

John: There's my little nephew.

He looked at Martha and saw that she was crying.

John: Jonathan again?

Martha: He said he needed a break.

John let Martha in and told her she could stay there as long as she wanted to and helped her to get settled in.

One night after she put Luke in his crib to go to sleep, she went to watch TV in the living room. John went over to sit next to her and put his arm around her and Martha put her head on his shoulder.

John: Is everything alright?

Martha just nodded.

John: Jonathan doesn't deserve. You need someone who will treat you right.

Martha looked at him and he leaned in for a kiss but then quickly pulled away.

John: Sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

Martha smiled and pulled him back in for a kiss. Just then John's daughter, Melissa, walked into the apartment.

Melissa: Woah, sorry didn't know you were busy.

little background to the story. John's daughter, Melissa is from a relationship he had when in high school and he had custody of Melissa since birth. Martha, being best friends with John during that time started to date him for two years. So basically Melissa grew up thinking of Martha as a mother but when she was old enough John told her the truth that Martha wasn't her real mother. However the two of them became so close that Melissa still considers Martha to be her mother.

John looked at Martha and then went over to the kitchen to talk to Melissa.

Melissa: I know you love her but she's married to your brother.

John: I know but he wants a break from her.

Melissa: But she's still married and hate to tell you this but she loves him, not you.

John: She loved me at one time and it didn't just end like that.

Melissa: Then why does she always come to you when she and Jonathan have a fight.

The next day Martha was getting ready to go back to work at Jonathan's office after taking time off from having Luke.

John: Are you sure you're ready to face him again?

Martha: Yea I can handle it.

John: I'm just worried about you.

Martha: John I'll be fine.

John: Well if anything happens you give me a call and let me know.

Martha told John she would and left to go to the office. She got there before Jonathan did and saw on his desk that he had divorce papers. She heard him coming into the office and quickly went to sit at her desk. When Jonathan walked in he was surprised to see that Martha did come back to work for him but didn't say anything to her, just went to do his work.

Martha: So when were you going to tell me it was over?

Jonathan: Oh, I guess you saw the papers.

Martha: Yea Jonathan, I saw them.

Jonathan: Look it's not you...

Martha cut him off.

Martha: Cut the crap. You apparently don't love me anymore.

Jonathan held her.

Jonathan: I will always love you.

Martha: Then why a divorce.

Jonathan: Because while I love you, I also love Chloe.

Martha: Yea you love someone half your age who will leave you the second she finds someone better.

Jonathan: That's not true, she would never.

Martha was digusted when he said that.

Martha: You want a divorce fine we'll get a divorce and by the way I quit.

With that Martha walked out of the office slamming the door shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

Martha came back early that day from the office.

John: Martha is everything alright? You're earlier than usual.

Martha: Yea I quit.

John followed her to her room.

John: What do you mean you quit?

Martha: Well I didn't think it would be a idea to work with my soon to be ex husband.

John: Your ex-husband?

Martha: Yea, Jonathan wants a divorce.

John pulled Martha into a hug and she hugged him back. She said that all she wanted to do was just get some rest and she left to go to her room. Martha tried to get some rest but just couldn't. She was just too upset. So she walked by John's room and saw that he was watching tv.

John: Can't sleep?

Martha: Nope tried to but can't.

John: Yea me neither, come on in.

Martha sat next to him on his bed and they began talking. Before they knew it they were kissing until John stopped.

John: I can't do this, you love Jonathan.

Martha: Yea I love Jonathan, of course I always will. But I do love you as well.

John: No you did at one point but not anymore.

Martha knew he was right and she kissed him on his cheek and went back to her own room. On her way back she stopped to check on Luke and noticed he wasn't feeling to well. She yelled for John to come and since neither knew what was going on they brought him to the hospital. Martha asked John if he could call Jonathan up because she was in no shape to do so herself.

Jonathan came to the hospital and he and Martha stayed over there a few nights until Luke was able to go home. Martha got her hopes up when she thought that maybe just would bring her and Jonathan back together. Boy was she wrong.

Martha: Jonathan can we talk?

Jonathan: Can it wait, I'm in a hurry.

Martha saw Jonathan was getting into a car that Chloe was driving.

Martha: You mean to tell me that these past few days meant nothing?

Jonathan: Of course they did. We were supporting each other while our son was sick. Oh you didn't think...

Martha: No of course not Jonathan, I knew we wouldn't get back together.

a few months later

Martha came home after taking Luke to the park for the day. John handed her an envelope from Jonathan. She opened it and wiped her eyes and put it down.

John: He really wants a divorce doesn't he?

Martha: Yea. John don't worry about it I was expecting this from him anyway.

That night Martha laid in bed just crying. John came into the room to make sure she was alright. They talked for awhile and this time when they did start kissing, neither of them wanted to stop. Things started to really heat up when all of a sudden Clark walked into the room.

Clark: Hey mom, dad just told me...woah um I'll be in the kitchen waiting.

Martha looked at John worriedly.

John: It'll be alright he'll understand.

Martha: No John it won't. This is Clark we're talking about.

John: It's not up to him what you do. Jonathan wanted the divorce not you.

Martha nodded and went to talk to Clark.

Martha: Clark...

Clark: Before you talk, how could you do this?

Martha: Clark, your father and I are over, it was his decision.

Clark: All I wanted to do was check to make sure you were alright and what do I walk in on...you and John...both naked in bed.

Martha: Clark I have always been faithful to your father, he's never been faithful.

Clark: I guess I just didn't think the two of you would ever be apart.

Martha: Yea well neither did I.

Clark: I just thought you of all people would try to fight for it to work out.

Martha: I did Clark. I did all that I could but he just didn't want it.

Clark: Mom, are you going to be alright?

Martha: Yea Clark I'll be fine, don't you worry.

The next day Martha went to drop Luke off at the farm because Jonathan wanted to spend the week with him. She found Jonathan out in the barn working.

Jonathan: Hey there's my big man.

Martha: Well you know what medicine to give him and when.

She looked around.

Martha: So where's Chloe and Lisa.

Jonathan: Oh she took Lisa out for the week to see her brother.

Martha: And I know you're lying.

Jonathan: What do you mean?

Martha: I can tell when you're telling the truth and when you're lying.

Jonathan: She left me

Martha wanted to tell him I told you so, so badly. But at the same time she knew he was hurting.

Martha: I know it's not much but I am sorry.

Jonathan: Thanks. So I got a whole fun week planned for Luke and me.

Martha was about to leave when Jonathan stopped her.

Jonathan: This place brings back memories doesn't it.

Martha: Yea it does.

Jonathan looked up at the hayloft.

Jonathan: Especially that doesn't it.

Martha blushed.

Jonathan: If I remember correctly that's where we created Luke over here.

Martha blushed when he said that and all if a sudden felt him getting close.

Martha: Jonathan don't.

Jonathan: Shh don't say anything.

And he kissed her. In between kisses Martha tried to stop.

Martha: Jonathan don't...

Jonathan: If you don't want this than stop.

Martha couldn't and he knew she couldn't stop. Before she knew it, he was carrying her up to the hayloft.

After...

Jonathan just held Martha in his arms.

Martha: I feel so horrible about this.

Jonathan: Why?

Martha: Because you and I are over and this shouldn't have happened.

Jonathan: We both wanted and and know it.

Martha: I know but it's just that I do still love you.

Jonathan kissed her.

Jonathan: Can I ask you something?

Martha: Yea of course Jonathan.

Jonathan: I heard from some people that you're with John now.

Martha: Yea we are. But it's nothing serious we've made that clear already.

Jonathan: Have you two slept together.

Martha couldn't answer at first. She had always been faithful to Jonathan, even though he hardly was. But now her marriage was almost over and John was helping her through a tough time. She just nodded and closed her eyes cuddling up to Jonathan.

When the two of them woke up, Martha realized it was morning. She quickly got ready and Jonathan tried to stop her.

Martha: I have to go, this was not suppose to happen at all.

Before she left Jonathan kissed her quickly.

Martha got back to the apartment and saw that John fell asleep on the couch. And on the table she saw dinner..cold. She went to the bedroom, hoping not to wake John up. She saw that he had the bedroom decorated for a romantic evening. Martha went to take a shower, hoping she could forget the incident from the night before. When she came back to the bedroom she saw John getting rid of all the stuff he had in the bedroom. Martha went up behind him and put her arms around him.

John didn't turn around.

John: So how long was it until you slept with him?

Martha: What?

John: How long did it take before you two slept together?

Martha: John you said yourself we weren't anything serious.

John: NOTHING SERIOUS! I love you!

Martha turned away.

Martha: John don't do this again.

John: Why don't you just let me love you.

Martha: Because I do love you, I have since we started dating. But I married Jonathan and will always love him.

John: Oh so I was just some guy for you to play around with in between?

Martha: No John it wasn't anything like that.

John: Save it. Here's a gift I was going to give you yesterday.

He threw the box on the bed and walked out. Martha opened it up and saw a diamond ring.

Martha: John are you asking me what I think you are?

John: No I was going to ask you last night.

Martha: John I said I'm sorry what more do you want?

John: Well I wanted you but now I don't know.

He was quiet for a little bit.

John: Call me crazy but I still want you.

He took the ring.

John: So what do you say?

Martha pushed John down on the couch and kissed him.

John: That a yes?

Martha kissed him again.

Martha: Yes it is. Of course I'll marry you.

From that day on Martha and John became closer and closer. She was alone the day Jonathan stopped by to bring Luke home. Jonathan saw the ring on Martha's hand.

Jonathan: That's not the ring I gave you.

Martha realized what he saw and tried to hide her hand.

Jonathan sat down.

Jonathan: He proposed?

Martha: John don't be upset you wanted us over. And once our divorce is final, we are getting married.

Jonathan got up and kissed Martha's cheek.

Jonathan: Congrats to you two. And you deserve to be happy.

That night Martha and John we just cuddling up together.

John: So Jonathan knows about the engagement?

Martha: Yea he does. He took it well though...too well if you ask me.

All of a sudden they heard a lound bang on their door. When John opened the door they saw that it was Jonathan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Martha: Jonathan what are you doing here?

Jonathan: I can't believe you're getting married...and to him.

Martha and John looked at each other and then smelled alcohol on his breath.

Martha: Jonathan are you drunk?

Jonathan: I'm fine!

Martha: You know you aren't supposed to be drinking with your condition. You need to go to the hospital.

Jonathan: NO! I said I'm fine.

Just then he collapsed. John called the ambulance and told Martha she should go with Jonathan and that he would stay with Luke until he could get a hold of Clark and let him know what happened. Martha was in the waiting room when John came. He told her that Clark was staying at the house to watch Luke and would come when there was some news. Martha and John both fell asleep in the waiting room and woke up the next morning.

When Martha woke up she saw her engagement ring gone. She got up and thought she dropped it on the floor. Just then she saw John playing with it in his hands.

Martha: John?

John: It won't work between us.

Martha: John what are you talking about?

John: Last night I saw it in your eyes. The love you have for Jonathan. They way you looked when he collapsed and you thought you really lost him. You belong with him not me.

Martha: John, no...

John kissed her.

John: It's going to be alright, we'll still be friends...Best friends

Martha: John please don't...

John: Martha it's alright. Go, Jonathan needs you more than I do.

Martha couldn't believe what he just said but at the same time knew he was right. She nodded and went to Jonathan's room.

Martha: Do you enjoy scaring me like that?

Jonathan turned away from her.

Martha: Jonathan Kent what were you thinking last night?

Jonathan turned around and looked at her.

Jonathan: I lost you for good this time.

Martha: No you haven't.

Jonathan: Yea you're going to marry my brother.

Martha: No I'm not. He called if off. Said he knew I loved you more than I could ever love him. And you know what, he's right. If he didn't call it off I would've eventually.

Jonathan: Really?

Martha: Yes really. Look you need rest. I'll go back to the farm and get you a change of clothes for when you can come home.

Martha left to go to the farm and saw that Clark was there with Luke.

Martha: What are you doing here?

Clark: John told me everything...even about him calling off the engagement. Mom are you going to be alright?

Martha: Yes Clark I am. Your uncle was right, I do love your father more than anyone.

Martha went to get some clothes for Jonathan when she heard Clark yell for her to go into the other room.

Martha: What is it Clark?

He handed her an envelope and inside were the divorce papers that Jonathan never sent him.

Martha: Clark your father never sent them in...it never went through.

Martha was so happy she rushed back to the hospital. Jonathan was waiting for her so he could go home. She jumped on him pushing him back down onto the bed.

Jonathan: Martha I want to get out of here, not be kept longer than I have to.

She kissed him.

Martha: You never sent the papers in.

Jonathan: No I just couldn't. I was going to today when I heard about your engagement but now that you're not...I'm so glad I didn't.

A few months later...

Martha was worried about Jonathan. He was acting rather strange and distant. One day he wasn't feeling too good so he stayed home and she offerred to do any paperwork for him at his office. John happened to stop by that day to see Jonathan and didn't expect it to be Martha there.

John: Oh hey this is a surpise. How is everything?

Martha: Everything's fine John.

John: Uh huh...and now the truth..

Martha: It's Jonathan. I'm worried. He's been acting distant lately.

John: You don't think he's...again is he?

Martha: Cheating? No he's been around me or the kids all the time I know he's not cheating. No I think he's been going to the cave and talking to Jor-El again.

John: Oh see there you go he's busy talking to Jor-El...Wait...WHAT?

Martha: Clark's biological father.

John: Uh huh and why would he have to go to a cave to talk to him?

Martha: Oh John you don't know about Clark do you?

John: Yea I do...you and Jonathan wanted a baby and couldn't have on so you adopted Clark.

Martha: Oh boy John you have no idea how far from the truth that is.

John: What do you mean?

Martha: Clark's not from here...well you see he's not from earth that is.

John: You mean to tell me that my nephew is an alien?

He laughed at his question.

Martha: John it's not funny. Technically yes he is...but Jonathan and I, we don't see him as that. We see him as our son that we raised.

John sat down.

John: But Luke he's...

Martha: Yes John he's 100 human.

John sighed with relief.

Martha: See this is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to act differently around Clark. He loves you and you're his favorite uncle.

John: No of course I wouldn't think of him differently. But now what's John's involvement with Clark's biological father.

Martha: Well one day Clark's spaceship started up. Somehow it made me able to have kids and it got rid of Jonathan's heart problems he always had.

John: But he still has the attacks he had when he was growing up...

Martha: Yea well that time Clark ran away, Jor-El gave Jonathan powers the same as Clark. Well in return Jonathan's deal was to give Clark back to him whenever it was time. Jonathan went back on his end and Jor-El gave him his heart problems back.

Martha looked at John.

Martha: I'm just so worried. I don't wanna have a scare of losing him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to breathin(greatest journal) who helped me with the idea for this chapter.

Martha was getting worried about Jonathan. As time passed he was becoming more and more distant, not only from her but from Clark and even Luke. Martha had asked Clark if he knew if Jonathan had been going to the cave. Clark said he didn't notice anything when he went there. Martha started to get suspicious now. Whenever she tried to to talk to Jonathan and ask where's he been, he would just ignore her. 

One day Martha decided that she would take a look in the cave and see if Jonathan was there. She was hoping she'd see him there because then she knew she wouldn't have to worry he was cheating again. However when she got there...Jonathan was nowhere in sight. But who she did run into there was someone she never thought she would see there.

Martha: Nell?

Yes Nell, Lana's aunt and Jonathan's ex-girlfriend. The two had dated in high school but Jonathan broke up with her before going to college. And when Jonathan married Martha...well lets just say that Nell has always hated Martha.

Nell: Well hello Martha.

Martha: What are you doing here?

Nell: You know...you can get anything out of Jonathan, especially when he's in the moment.

Martha: Nell what are you talking about?

Nell: Oh I know the secret about Clark.

Martha: But how?

Nell: Oh Jonathan told me. You know that husband of yours would say anything when he's you know busy...

Martha: No he wouldn't though. He'd never tell Clark's secret to anyone.

Nell: Well he did. And he told me about this place as well.

Martha: Where is Jonathan now?

Nell: Probably waiting for me. Oh you've been wondering where he's been all those times he's not home. Yea he's visiting my place if you know what I mean. 

Martha couldn't take it. She now knew the truth, he was cheating again. But not only that, he was also telling Clark's secret. She quickly ran out of the caves. All she wanted to do was just go home and forget this had happened. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to adelicatelie (greatest journal) who helped me with an idea for this chapter.

As Martha was running out of the cave, she ran into Clark.

Clark: Mom? Is everything ok?

Martha shook her head trying to tell Clark what happened but she couldn't stop crying. Once she was able to get herself together...

Martha: Clark, that was Nell in the cave. She knows everything.

Clark: What do you mean knows everything?

Martha: She knows about you and the caves. She knows you're from Krypton.

Clark: But...how?

Martha: Your father. He told her.

Clark: When has dad been talking to her?

He looked at her.

Clark: Mom...he's not...with her?

Martha nodded.

Martha: That's where he's been all those times he's not home or at the office.

Clark: And he told her about me?

Martha: Yes. She knew everything. 

That night once she got home, Martha was wondering what to do. Should she tell Jonathan what happened or wait and see if he told her anything. 

Weeks passed and Martha was finding it hard to keep it a secret that she knew what was going on. She decided that today she was going to confront Jonathan about her running into Nell. What Martha didn't know was that the guilt was starting to get to Jonathan and it was becoming to much for him to handle.

Jonathan and Martha: We need to talk.

Jonathan: Let me go first.

Martha: Ok Jonathan was is it.

Jonathan took a deep breath, he couldn't believe what he had done and now he was about to tell his wife..

Jonathan: I've um...I've been sleeping with Nell.

Martha just stared at him not saying anything since she didn't want to him to know she already knew.

Jonathan: Please say something to me.

Martha: What do you want me to say? That I'm surprised with you cheating? Cause honestly I'm not surprised about that.

Jonathan: That's not all. I've done something else. Something that is probably worse than me cheating.

He sat down next to Martha.

Jonathan: I told Nell about Clark. About him being an alien. And I told her all about him being from Krypton and about the caves.

Martha: Jonathan just how could you. Now you're bringing our son into this.

Jonathan: I know and I am so sorry about what I did. More sorry than you'll ever know I am.

Martha: Then why did you do it?

Jonathan: I don't know, I honestly can't tell you why I did it.

Martha: Has it been going on all this time?

Jonathan: Yes, I was with her last night when I didn't come home.

Martha: Why Jonathan? Why are you even telling me all this.

Jonathan: Because the guilt was getting to me. And now I told you I feel so much better. And we can go on from here.

Martha: You really have some nerve to say that. You feel better now? How about me? Most importantly what about Clark? He's your son and you didn't seem to care about him. And Luke? Your son is a year old now and you know nothing about him cause you're hardly around. 

Jonathan: But I was honest I told you everyday.

Martha: Yea you told me the truth 3 weeks later!

Jonathan looked at Martha shocked.

Jonathan: You knew about Nell and me this whole time? 


	7. Chapter 7

Martha: You know Jonathan. I was getting myself all sick and worried about you. I thought you had been going to the caves talking to Jor-El. I was afraid of losing you again. But then you were becoming more and more distant from her and I started to suspect you were cheating again. Clark said he hadn't notice you going to the caves so one day I went to them myself and ran into Nell there. She told me everything.

Jonathan: And you hid it from me that you knew?

Martha: What was I supposed to do Jonathan? I was hurt and upset.

Jonathan: You should've told me you knew. The guilt was really getting to me.

Martha: Of course you're right Jonathan. I should've thought of how you felt because how I felt means nothing right? I really can't believe you right now. 

Jonathan: Alright you're right about that. I wasn't thinking of you, Clark, or Luke.

Martha: Look you've hurt me again, but we both know that in time I will forgive you. However, it's not me you have to worry about.

They both turned when Clark came down the stairs.

Martha: It's him you need talk to now.

Martha went to the other room so that Jonathan and Clark could talk alone.

Jonathan: Clark?

Clark: Don't even talk to me dad.

Jonathan: You know everything too?

Clark: Yes I do, I was there when mom ran into Nell.

Jonathan: Clark I'm so sorry...

Clark: No you're not. If you actually cared about any of us, you wouldn't have been with her in the first place, let alone tell her my secret.

Jonathan: I know I made a mistake and I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry.

Clark: Dad you know that she didn't like me to begin with. She hated me even more when I married Lana and then forget it when we had Belle. On top of it, she hates mom, has ever since you two got married.

Jonathan: I know Clark I know. And I know I made a huge mistake.

Clark: If it was bothering you so much what you did then why did you continue doing it?

Jonathan: I don't know why I did it alright. All I want is for all of us to go back to the way we were. Your mother said she can forgive me and I want to make sure you will be able to too.

Clark: I can't believe you're actually asking me this. I can't beleive what you did. Not only to me but also to mom and Luke.

Jonathan: Clark I don't know what to say. I know what I did was wrong...

Clark: And you say this every time you're caught. Well I have something to say to you, I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever. And I don't want you near Belle either.

Jonathan: Clark she's my grandaughter. You can be mad at me but don't let her be mad at me either.

Clark: No dad, you did this to yourself. I'm through talking to you.

Martha had heard everything and was hoping Clark wouldn't act like this but in a way she knew he would respond this way. As Clark was leaving Martha went over to him.

Martha: Clark maybe you should just cool down and then talk to your father.

Clark: No mom, this time he went too far.

Martha: Clark you do know that I told your uncle your secret right?

Clark: Oh yea he told me that you told him.

Martha: But you're not mad at me for telling?

Clark: No of course not. First of all he's my uncle so he had the right to know and if you ask me I'm glad he knows now.

Martha: Clark are you sure you're going to be alright?

Clark: Yea mom I'll be fine. I'm just going to take Belle back to the apartment in Metropolis. I'll give you a call later.

That night Martha went to bed. She had no idea if Jonathan would even be home tonight, especially after all that happened that day. So when he came into bedroom she was surprised.

Martha: Decided to stay here tonight?

Jonathan: I told you I was sorry and I want to make it up to you.

Martha: Look Jonathan I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just surprised you stayed that's all.

Jonathan: Well why wouldn't I?

Martha: Because for the past 3 weeks I've been sleeping alone.

She looked away when she said that and moved over for him to get into the bed. Jonathan took Martha into his arms and held her tightly. Martha was so tired from all that happened that day that she was asleep within seconds. Jonathan noticed Martha was sleeping and he kissed her head.

Jonathan: I really do love you...

More to come...

Please review...and any suggestions or comments are appreciated... 


	8. Author's Note

a/n: Before I start this story again I want to make sure people are reading it. Please review and if you have suggestions I'd appreciate it. I see over 200 people read this story but no reviews. And if you're gonna review it please make sense when telling me what you liked and didn't like.  
Thanks :) 


End file.
